


In Need of a New Nickname

by muttshaw (relentlessdevil)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessdevil/pseuds/muttshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie made a stupid bet, and so Tyler shaved his beard.  He didn't realize all of his nicknames were related to his beard.  He certainly didn't realize Jason might not even recognize him without his facial hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of a New Nickname

Jordie knew he shouldn’t have made that stupid bet with Tyler. He should have just let it go, it was only a football game, but Tyler wouldn’t shut up about stats and Tom Brady and the “city of champions” so Jordie bet him simply to shut him up. Besides, if he didn’t bet the twerp, Jamie would have, and that could have gotten ugly. Jordie had to take one for the team.

And take one he did. The Seahawks lost in what was considerably a much better game than last year, which meant it was much more heartbreaking. But now, Tyler got to shave off his beard. Jordie was willing to get it over with quickly, but the other guys had gotten wind of it and the media thought it would be fun to do in the locker room around the whole team and a few dozen reporters with cameras. Jordie wasn’t the Benn used to the media, it was probably the most cameras on him at one time. Tyler was joking and laughing, as was the rest of the team. Jordie couldn’t help but look across the locker room to make eye contact with Jason, who smiled sadly. Jason had loved Jordie’s beard, he used to play with it all the time. And now, it was gone.

Jordie didn’t get to talk to Jason alone until later that night. It was a long day of press (who would have thought sports writers cared about super bowl bets?), then they had a hockey game to play. Jordie was itching to ask Jason what he thought of the clean shaven face. When Jordie made his way over to Jason’s apartment later that night, he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, surprised to see Jason already lying in bed.

Jordie smiled, knowing Jason slept like a log. Jordie quietly tip toed into the bedroom and slowly removed the sheets covering Jason’s sleeping form. He took a second to just stare at Jason, smiling to himself just to remind himself that all of this was his. Jordie leaned down and kissed Jason sweetly on the cheek.

With that, Jason roused, and immediately swung at the body standing over him. His right arm connected sharply with Jordie’s cheek, sending him back a few steps. When Jason woke up fully and realized who he had hit, he immediately got up to check on Jordie.

“Are you okay babe? I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jason repeated, running his hands gently over Jordie’s face, trying to erase the handprint that was turning crimson.

“Why’d you do that?” Jordie asked, trying to be mad, but he just couldn’t when Jason looked so adorable.

“I didn’t know it was you! I didn’t recognize the lack of a beard, Yukon Cornelius,” Jason tried to joke, but he led Jordie to sit on the bed and ran out into the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas.

“I think I’m gonna need a new nickname!” Jordie yelled from the bed as Jason rummaged through the freezer. Jason didn’t respond when he returned with the veggies, which he carefully placed over Jordie’s cheek. “Are you okay with this?” Jordie whispered, still unsure of Jason’s feelings.

Jason removed the peas to press a quick kiss to Jordie’s cheek, then replaced the frozen bag. “I would have never approved this stupid bet if I wasn’t okay with it,” Jason responded.

“Yeah, but you just said it was a stupid bet. Does that mean I look stupid?”

Jason chuckled. “It’s a stupid bet because it was childish. Come on, shaving each other’s beards or heads? I would have done that with my friends when we were twelve. Plus, it’s just a football game.”

“Look, Daddy, just because you’re more mature than the rest of us, doesn’t mean you get to call what we do childish.”

“I think it does, actually. That’s exactly what it means.”

Jordie laughed, but winced when his smile stung the now-cold slap mark on his face. “You were asleep. Are you still tired?” Jordie asked Jason.

“Not any more, my adrenaline is pumping. I don’t think I could sleep now if I tried.”

“Can we watch a movie?” Jordie asked. “I think I need to keep this on my face for a little longer, and I don’t think I can sleep either.”

Both of them got comfortable on the couch in the living room, and Jason pulled up one of the Star Wars movies, Jordie’s favorite, while Jordie placed his head on Jason’s chest, the bag of frozen peas in between them. Jordie pulled a blanket on top of them, and snuggled closer to Jason, who kissed him on the top of his head. “I like the no beard look, by the way, but you do need a new nickname.” Jason said.

“I really do. No more Yukon Cornelius, no more Mountain Man, no more lumberjack,” Jordie listed. “Was my most redeeming quality really my beard?”

“Of course not,” Jason quickly added. “You’re hairy everywhere else too, Wookie.”

“I like Wookie,” Jordie replied, “Can we keep that one?”

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kat aka malkmaid who came up with Jordie's new nickname after I had some difficulty. I'm muttshaw on tumblr, and I'll talk about beardless Jordie any day with you if you'd like.


End file.
